User blog:LittleRedCrazyHood/Categories
Hi! I'm LittleRedCrazyHood, a newly appointed admin on this wiki, but you can call me Red. So, I bet you're wondering what this is all about? The title will give you a hint! I'm here to tell you about categories! Yay! I've gone on a very, very long mission to categorize everything on the wiki! It's bit hard, but since this wiki is still new, it wasn't much trouble since there weren't much pages and categories yet. In order to help me never have to go on a categorizing spree ever again, you can continue reading this blog and virtual pinky promise me to follow what I'm telling you. 'Kay? There! You pinky promised! And one can never ever break a pinky promise! MWAHAHAHAHA! So let's move on to what I really need to talk to you about. And since you pinky promised, you're gonna continue reading this blog and follow what I say. ---- Categorizing Character Pages This is the least bit you could do for me; categorize your character page. Now, categories are case sensitive, which means that if you want to categorize, say, "Red Hair" but accidentally make it "red hair" then you've created a whole new category that I'm gonna have to go through and delete. So make sure to follow EXACTLY the categories I'm giving you. First off is the basic categories to add to your character page. Any character you're making, make sure to add these categories. Only one or the other, choose only one, and ignore the "or"'s. *Characters *Student or Adult Character *Wizard or Witch *Male or Female Next is for other things to add to your character page. You have to add a category for their birthday, the first letter of your character's name, eye color, and hair color. Choose one of the categories listed. *Birthday Categories: :*January Birthday :*February Birthday :*March Birthday :*April Birthday :*May Birthday :*June Birthday :*July Birthday :*August Birthday :*September Birthday :*October Birthday :*November Birthday :*December Birthday *Eye Color Categories: :*Brown Eyes :*Black Eyes :*Blue Eyes :*Grey Eyes :*Red Eyes :*Green Eyes :*Hazel Eyes :*Color-Changing Eyes :*Heterochromiacs *Hair Color Categories: :*Brown Hair :*Black Hair :*Red Hair :*Blonde Hair :*Grey Hair :*Multi-Colored Hair :*Color-Changing Hair *Characters by Letter Categories: :*Name begins with "A" :*Name begins with "B" :*Name begins with "C" :*Name begins with "D" :*Name begins with "E" :*Name begins with "F" :*Name begins with "G" :*Name begins with "H" :*Name begins with "I" :*Name begins with "J" :*Name begins with "L" :*Name begins with "M" :*Name begins with "N" :*Name begins with "O" :*Name begins with "P" :*Name begins with "Q" :*Name begins with "R" :*Name begins with "S" :*Name begins with "T" :*Name begins with "U" :*Name begins with "V" :*Name begins with "W" :*Name begins with "X" :*Name begins with "Y" :*Name begins with "Z" Done? Now if your character is a student then make sure to add their house category: *Epedor *Friodent *Papillonlisse *Daulphine Yay! Now we're done! ---- Categorizing Location Pages When you make a new location, just make sure to add either: :*Beauxbatons Locations :*Rue de Paradis Depends on where your location is located. DO NOT add the category "Locations"! Do not! ---- That's that. Thank you for reading this blog, and I hope that you follow what I told you correctly. Remember! You pinky promised! Category:Blog posts